1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to educational tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved series of sign language blocks to enhance educational individuals to the use of appropriate sign language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational tools for a variety of purposes is well known in the prior art. Such devices have typically included complex organizations that have tended to discourage their application and utilization by a broad spectrum of individuals. Other tools have been of relatively simplistic organizations that did not provide appropriate incentive to the learning of the desired information. Devices in this category have included items such as "flash cards", and the like. Examples of such organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,286,361; 2,491,883; 2,824,389; 3,769,721; and 2,440,205.
The instant invention sets forth a unique interrelationship of removable faces associated with educational blocks to overcome the deficiencies of prior art and as such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved series of sign language blocks that overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices and includes the positive characteristics of ease of use as well as effectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.